dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Arrow vs Hawkeye
Green Arrow vs Hawkeye is ZombieSlayer23's 2nd Episode of DBX! Description Marvel vs DC! In a battle of courageous archers with a comedic attitude in the battlefield, which superhero archer will prevail? Who do you want to win? Arrow Hawkeye Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Hawkeye is seen watching New York City on a tall building, his bow ready to strike if he saw any harm done. Clint had been assigned by Steve to watch over New York City for a day while the rest of the Avengers investigated what Thanos' next plans were. Clint kept his eyes on one suspicious man wearing a hood, Clint could not see what color it was from a distance. Clint watched as the man approached a bank and pulled out a bow. Clint opened his eyes wide as the alarm went off and 2 robbers fled the scene, but were quickly murdered by an arrow from the guy in the hood. Clint quickly shot a grappling bow at the sidewalk and fled down toward the ground. As soon as he landed on the ground, he drew out his bow and armed it with an explosive arrow. The guy in the hood turned to face Hawkeye, his bow aimed at Hawkeye. Hawkeye: And just who are you? The guy in the hood snickered. Green Arrow: I am the Green Arrow, and those people have failed my city, so I tracked them down and I put an end to them. I am also the greatest archer on earth. Hawkeye rolled his eyes and chuckled. Hawkeye: In your dreams bud, time to end this quickly! HERE WE GO! DBX (Cue: Theme of Hugo: 0:33 - 1:40) Green Arrow and Hawkeye both fired their arrows at one another at the same time, causing the 2 arrows to slam into one another and create an explosion from Hawkey's Explosive Arrow. Both archers were sent blasting into a wall from the impact of the explosion, but the 2 quickly got up and fired more arrows at one another, clouds of arrows crashing into one another in a massive war. Eventually, both fighters stopped firing arrows at one another and rushed at each other. Green Arrow leaped into the air and landed a kick into Hawkeye's gut, causing the Avenger to crash into the ground. Green Arrow then fired a arrow at Hawkeye, but the Avenger caught the arrow. Hawkeye chuckled and looked down at the arrow. Hawkeye: Did you actually think you could land an arrow at me, the greatest archer of all-'' The arrow activated and a boxing glove spouted from the arrow, the boxing glove slamming into Hawkeye's face and causing him to slam into the ground once more. Green Arrow laughed and started to roll on the ground, enraging the Avenger. Hawkeye grabbed the Boxing Glove arrow and hurled it at Green Arrow with tremendous force, the boxing glove slamming into Green Arrow's gut, blasting the archer into a boulder. Hawkeye then fired a Smoke Arrow at Green Arrow, placing itself into Green Arrow's right leg and causing smoke to appear in every direction. Green Arrow coughed and snapped the arrow in half, pulling it out of his leg. He waited for any sign of movement from Hawkeye, but the opportunity never came. Suddenly, a Cable Arrow wrapped itself around Hawkeye and was pulled backwards, causing Green Arrow to fly backwards with the arrow. As Green Arrow turned his head to see where the cable was coming from, Hawkeye appeared with a Net Arrow, who shot the arrow at Green Arrow. The arrow instantly turned into a net, forming itself around Hawkeye and causing the archer to collapse onto the ground, tangled in the mess of a rough net. However, Green Arrow fired a Glue Arrow at Hawkeye, causing Hawkeye to go blind for a little while as Hawkeye tried tearing the glue from his face. Green Arrow quickly pulled out his knife and started to cut through the rope. Hawkeye eventually ripped the glue off his face and aimed an arrow at Green Arrow, realizing that Green Arrow had escaped the rope and was aiming another one of his arrows at Hawkeye as well. The 2 archers hesitated for a moment, waiting for the opportunity to counter their opponent's arrow. Hawkeye and Green Arrow eventually fired both of their arrows at one another, Hawkeye with his Sonic Arrow and Green Arrow with his Lightning Arrow. The Sonic Arrow ripped through the Lightning Arrow, but in doing so the Sonic Arrow was fried by the lightning. Smoke appeared from every direction for both Hawkeye and Green Arrow. Hawkeye took this as his opportunity as he grabbed one of his plain arrows and smashed it into Green Arrow's gut. Hawkeye then kicked Green Arrow into a stop sign, causing the stop sign to break and Green Arrow to collapse onto the ground. Hawkeye finally leaped into the arrow with an Acid Arrow raised, before smashing it into Green Arrow's gut and causing the archer to slowly weaken. Hawkeye: ''Did you actually think you stood a chance? (Cue: Theme of Wonder Woman: 0:00 - 0:26) Green Arrow pounded his fist into the ground in rage, before using the last bit of his strength to fire a Dynamite Arrow at Hawkeye. Hawkeye opened his eyes wide in surprise as the Dynamite Arrow, more menacingly then ever, was launched closer and closer to Hawkeye..... Hawkeye quickly fired a Suction Cup Arrow at the Dynamite Arrow, blasting the Dynamite Arrow back at Green Arrow. Green Arrow yelled in alarm one last time before he was hit straight in the face with the Dynamite, blasting Green Arrow's head off into nothing more then ashes. Hawkeye, alarmed, realized what he had done to the poor archer... Hawkeye: Damn..... That could have been me! Hawkeye then rushed back to the nearest building to scout over the city once more. DBX! Conclusion The Winner Is... (Hawkeye fires an explosive arrow into the air) Hawkeye!Category:Avengers vs Justice League themed DBX Fights Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:'Bow' Themed DBXs Category:Was a Death Battle Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Was a One Minute Melee Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts